Ed Malone
Ed Malone is a recurring character in Growing Pains. Biography Season 1 Be a Man After cancelling their trip to go see the Seavers, Jason, Maggie, Carol and Ben decide to visit them leaving Mike at home alone. Ed doesn't like the profession Jason is in - psychiatry - because he doesn't understand it. Ed refuses to take any money from Jason so he and his wife can keep their house. Jason comes up with a plan to give Ed the money - betting on shots of Whisky. Season 2 The Breakfast Club When Maggie and Jason plan on going to Atlantic City for a convention, Ed and Kate come to look after the kids for the weekend. Ed brings Maggie Frank Sinatra tickets, but Maggie has grounded herself for lying to her boss to teach Mike a lesson, Carol goes with Jason. Thank You, Willie Nelson Ed and Kate turn up to the Seavers in their new RV. They explain that the house has been sole and the RV is their new home. He gives a tour of the RV - a Meanderer Deluxe - to Jason. Season 4 Anniversary from Hell Ed calls from his car phone as he and Kate sit in their convertible in the Seavers driveway. Ed and Mike have planned a surprise 20th anniversary party for Jason and Maggie. Season 5 Anger with Love Ed and Kate show up to take care of Chrissy, after Maggie fires Julie. He helps Jason and Maggie communicate with Mike and Julie about their upcoming wedding. Five Grand When Jason wakes up he finds Ed and Kate sitting at the kitchen table, they've been going over their finances and have decided to give their grandchildren $5000 each. When Carol tries to return the money Ed tricks her into keeping it. Carol buys 2 first class round trip tickets to Ireland for Ed and Kate. Season 6 Midnight Cowboy Ed and Kate turn up unexpectedly. Roommates Ed and Kate stay at the Seavers, and drag Carol back from New York. Let's Go Europe: Part 1 Ed and Kate drive Jason and Maggie to the airport for their romantic holiday to Europe. Carol, Ben and Chrissy stay at home with their grandparents and Mike goes to Europe first class. Eddie, We Hardly Knew Ye Ed visits the Seavers without Kate, to tell them he is dying. Season 7 Home Malone Ed appears as a ghost, when the Seavers go to his and Kate's house to get the place ready to be sold, and bring Luke and Kate. Trivia * In the episode Eddie, We Hardly Knew Ye we see a younger version of Ed. Young Ed Malone was played by Larry Marks. Gallery Beaman14.jpg Beaman15.jpg Beaman16.jpg Beaman26.jpg Beaman27.jpg The Breakfast Club_36.png The Breakfast Club_37.png The Breakfast Club_39.png The Breakfast Club_45.png The Breakfast Club_46.png The Breakfast Club_52.png The Breakfast Club_02.png The Breakfast Club_55.png Thank You, Willie Nelson_07.png Thank You, Willie Nelson_21.png Thank You, Willie Nelson_23.png Thank You, Willie Nelson_26.png Thank You, Willie Nelson_34.png Thank You, Willie Nelson_35.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fathers